Once Upon A Halloween Ball
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: It's Halloween in Storybrooke. What better way to celebrate than to have a ball?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-A dear sweet friend messaged me asking if I still had this fic, I honestly had forgotten about it. So Aletha this is for you. Once I find the rest I'll put it up as well.**_

Halloween in Storybrooke this year was different,they had just stopped Elsa from destroying not just them but herself,she was adjusting to Storybrooke quite well,Mary Margaret and David had decided to throw a Halloween ball at the court house,everyone was invited,almost everyone was coming as their former characters,decked out in full costume.

"Hook, I see it didnt take you long to get your costume,"Emma said as Hook came in the room in all his black leather glory.

"Well Swan, when you're the dashing you can't help yourself,"Hook said as they watched others come into the room. Ruby was dressed up in her Red Riding Hood costume, Victor Whale was as well. Mr. and Mrs. Gold were dressed to the nines, Belle in her signature golden gown, Rumple in his leather outfit. Mary Margaret and David in their Snow White and Prince Charming outfits, even the dwarves were in their outfits this night. Robin was dressed in his former leather outfit from the Enchanted Forest with Roland in a very similar outfit, even his merry men were there as well.

"Daddy, is Gina coming?"Roland asked his father.

"I'm not sure son,I sure hope so,"Robin answered, he scanned the room not seeing her, but hoping she would be there. Things had never gotten resolved between them, not since his former wife had shown up, he and Marian had divorced. He had told her not long after she had been brought back to life, that he cared for her, would always care for her but he was no longer in love with her. She had been upset at first, but understood she wanted him to be happy and if he said that the Evil Queen had changed, than she believed him. But Regina was still not talking to him, only when they were basically forced to be in the same room together Every time he had went to her house, she never answered the door.

"Let's go get some punch little man,"Robin said as he took his son to the side of the room.

"Robin, so glad you came, and you too little Roland,"Mary Margaret said.

"You're a pretty princess,"Roland said shyly.

"Why thank you, you are quite the handsome little fellow,"Mary Margaret said.

"He's quite the charmer isn't he,"David said to Robin,who smiled.

"Yes he certainly is,"Robin said as he once again looked around the room.

"She'll come Robin, don't worry,"Mary Margaret said, knowing who he was looking for.

"I wished I had as much confidence as you Mary Margaret,"Robin said.

"She will, she is not one that backs down from a fight,"Mary Margaret said.

"I don't think she thinks I'm worth fighting for,"Robin said in a low tone not wanting Roland to hear this.

"Robin she loves you, when she gets hurt she puts that wall up, but I know this time its different with her, because of you,"Mary Margaret said.

"Thank you, Mary Margaret,"Robin said as they heard several whispers just then and gasps as Robin and Mary Margaret turned their heads to see Regina enter the room. She was decked out in full Evil Queen mode, her hair was longer(thanks to some obvious extensions) she had on a black dress. It was skin tight and long, the center was see through, barely giving people a glimpse of the curve of her breasts. Another time Robin would be picking up his tongue on the ground, but it was because of who was at her side that he wasn't. By her side was none other than the Jefferson, the Mad Hatter, who was dressed out in his leather outfit,top hat and all. Robin didn't know much of the Mad Hatter, but what he knew now was he had an instant dislike of the man, because she allowed him at her side, while giving him the cold shoulder.

"Daddy, who is that with Gina?"Roland asked his father. He instantly didn't like the man, he thought his Gina should be with his Daddy.

"Someone that won't be with her long,"Robin answered before he could help himself, his obvious jealously coming through.

"Robin, don't let him get to you. They are just friends, if you could even call them that. She is obviously just trying to get to you and from the looks of you,its working,"Mary Margaret said.

"Mary Margaret would you mind watching Roland for me for a few moments,"Robin said,as Mary Margaret nodded. Robin headed towards the couple.

"This can't be good,"David said to Mary Margaret.

"Well it can be, this might make Robin really tell Regina how he feels for her, and I know she is only using Jefferson to ruffle Robin's feathers,"Mary Margaret said.

"You women, you certainly know how to make a man jealous don't you?"David asked as Mary Margaret smiled as they watched Robin get to the couple.

"Regina, you look very beautiful this evening,"Robin said as he took Regina's hand and kissed it, before she could even stop him.

"Thank you,"Regina said, pulling her hand back.

"Care to introduce me to your friend,"Robin said as he seized up Jefferson.

"Robin Hood, Jefferson, Jefferson, Robin Hood,"Regina said.

"Ah, the thief. A pleasure I'm sure,"Jefferson said as he extended his hand to Robin.

"Likewise,"Robin said as he shook Jefferson's hand and squeezed it hard, letting him know exactly how he felt about Jefferson.

"Touchy there,"Jefferson said as he got his hand back.

"Regina might I have a word with you, alone?"Robin asked.

"Sadly no, Jefferson was promised the first dance, so if you will excuse us,"Regina said as she put her hand in Jefferson's arm as he escorted her to the dance floor. Jefferson raising his head slightly leaving a furious Robin behind.

"That man is in serious like with you, your majesty,"Jefferson said.

"You think I don't know that,"Regina said as they started to waltz slowly.

"The man would of shot me with his arrow if he had it here tonight, he is that jealous,"Jefferson said.

"Oh pipe down,"Regina said as they danced around the room. Regina tried to focus on Jefferson but every so often she turned her head and saw a pair of blue eyes watching her closely.

"So you just going to let him take your lady like that?"David asked as he came up beside Robin.

"She's not interested in him, she is just trying to punish me for all that happened when Marian was brought back,"Robin said with a smile as he continued to watch her dance in the other man's arms.

"So do you have a plan?"David asked.

"Yeah,I'm not giving up on her,"Robin said as he saw Regina walk over to the side of the room. She grabbed a glass of punch and exit a side door to get some cool air, he saw his chance and headed after her outside.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-For you Aletha! Trying to find the others as well. And special thanks to all who read, review, follow and fav.**_

"So are you enjoying yourself milady?" Robin asked as he had come up behind Regina on the gazebo in the back yard of the court house lawn. She turned upon hearing his voice, but a part of her knew he would follow her there as well and a part of her wanted him to follow her, a big part, but she was not going to tell him this.

"I'm having a lovely time, my escort is perfect,"Regina said knowing it would irritate him that she had come to the ball with another man and not him.

"Hmm I see, and what about him is so perfect dare I ask?" Robin asked,he knew she was just trying to make him jealous,using Jefferson like had to admit it her plan was working, seeing her in another man's arms made him immensly furious. He trusted no man with her except himself, wanted her in no other man's arms but his own, wanted her to not dance,not smile at another man, damnit she should only be looking at him like that.

"Well he has not abandoned me. He didn't leave my side to be with another woman,"Regina said, knowing how pathetic and desperate and angry it sounded,and to top it off a tad jealous. It was not like it was just any other woman, to be fair it was his back from the dead wife,but it still had hurt regardless to see him hug another woman, especially one he had a past with.

"She was my wife, Roland's mother. What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and say hi Marian, long time no see,now if you don't mind me and my soulmate are going to go make out,"Robin said, clearly upset that she was saying these things, but also knowing it was her jealously coming out, slightly amused none the less.

"You never even looked at me, you didn't come to me that night,"Regina said as she turned away from him, still quite hurt over this fact.

"Regina you have to understand how blindsided I was that night. As soon as I had Marian and Roland settled for the night, I came to your house which you refused to let me come in and talk to you,"Robin said. That had hurt him a lot, her not letting him see her, explain to her, reassure her of his feelings for her.

"How did you expect me to react, I just had to stand there and watch the man I'm in love with hug and kiss another woman in front of me. A man who sure the hell didn't mind kissing on me outside the diner only minutes before,"Regina said, letting him know exactly how much he had hurt her that night. Robin walked over to her and took her by the shoulders, so she could not move from him and really listen to him.

"For the record I only kissed her forehead. It was a thankful that she was alive kiss,for Roland's sake. She is his mother, and as soon as I could I explained to her that I had mourned her and had to move on. That I was in love with someone else, that my heart belonged to you,"Robin said, finally able to explain to her. When he saw she was about to sass him back, he kissed her hard, his kiss a punishing kiss, for her hurting him as well. He pulled her petite body up against his tall body, enjoying the feeling of her against him,his body and his soul and especially his heart had missed her tremendously. She didn't resist his intense kiss, matter of fact she was responding to it as much as he was giving it to her. Her arms came to his forearms and held him as the kiss went on and on, she moaned in his mouth as it did, his hands were on her waist, holding her there. He wanted her to have no doubt of the strength of his feelings towards her, finally she broke the kiss desperately needing air.

"I do hope you realize that this was the first time you have told me you are in love with me milady,"Robin said,letting a smile start on his face. He looked at her face, he could tell she was still trying to recover from his kiss. Her eyes were still glossed over, her lips were slightly parted, sucking in the much needed oxygen. He was secretly encouraged his kiss had done that to her.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I moved on from you,"Regina said,finally able to gain some composure. His kisses had always affected her so, she saw the way he was looking at her. The smug smile on his face, at a time like this she wanted to slap it off his handsome face.

"Is that true milady,with the mad hatter I presume?" Robin asked, knowing the Mad Hatter had done nothing for her, suspecting he had never made a move on Regina, because he could tell she only wanted one man, him.

"That's right, we have decided to renew our relationship. We knew each other in the past and well sparks flew again between us, so its your loss,"Regina said. None of it was true, the relationship between her and Jefferson was purely platonic. She had never been attracted to him, and he had never made a move on her, but Robin didn't need to know that. As she tried to move but Robin was having none of it, he held her by the shoulders not letting her move away from him this time.

"Regina, you're just trying to make me jealous. You know it, I know it. He does nothing for you, admit it," Robin said, needing to know for sure. There was no way she would have responded to his kiss like that if she felt something for another man.

"You don't know me at all. Before we came here, I rode Jefferson like he was my favorite stud," Regina said, her anger at him knowing the truth so quickly, clearly getting the best of her.

"I know you, I know you better than you know yourself. I have from the moment I met you, and he never touched you like that or you would not have went up in flames when I kissed you. You love me as much as I love you," Robin said,j ust the thought of Jefferson and Regina making him seen green.

"You're wrong. My feelings towards you have changed, now why don't you leave me alone and go away," Regina said as she wanted space away from him. He was right about everything he had said to her, which angered her that he did in fact know her so well.

"Then let's test that theory shall we,"Robin said as he once again pulled her into a kiss,this time as soon as she was close enough to put his hands on her waist and pulled her dress up over her waist so that he could grip her hips in his hands and bring her legs on the either side of his hips,pressing her center against his groin. He felt her sharp intake of breath at the contact of their bodies there, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him for dear life as she started to grind up against him, rocking on his groin. His member was pressed against his pants as far as it could go and he pressed it to her center as much as he could, letting her feel his desire for her quite clearly. They looked into each other's eyes both seeing the desire there, moans came out of both of their mouths as she continued to ride him this way. There they were in the outside, where anyone could see them like this, but what they would see is two people who were clearly meant to be together, and Robin was determined that Regina would let him back into her life. Her legs tightened on his hips, er feet crossed behind his back as she rocked harder on him, er head went back as she enjoyed the friction they were creating.

"Keep riding me and have your way with me and let yourself go milady,"Robin said, clearly encouraging her to keep enjoying herself on top of him. She wanted him this was more than clear, her heart already belonged to him, they both knew this as his belonged with her. He was going to do everything he could to help get her over this hurt. He had not intentionally meant to hurt her. He made her body rock harder and faster on his, he had to take a step back as he wanted nothing more than to rip both their clothes off of them and make love to her the right way, but this would have to do for now. He was going to come any moment and the way she was buckling on him, he knew hers was about to start. He kissed her as her mouth opened as her orgasm started, she moaned the whole way into his mouth as wave after wave hit her so hard, her hips jerking even more than before. Robin felt his begin as well and rode it out, he felt his seed come in his pants. It had been so long since he had been with someone and this fireball in his hands right now just gave him such an orgasm as never before. He looked forward to the day they would really make love. He felt her go limp in his arms and gently kissed her lips again, she unwrapped her legs from around him and he very gently placed her back on her feet. She swayed slightly,not exactly feeling her legs just yet, he held her as she finally the feeling back. She straightened her dress, she looked at his pants, seeing the wetness there, she smiled inward knowing she had caused that to happen.

"Well milady, are you still going to deny your feelings for me or shall we go for another round?" Robin said, he took his cloak and placed it where it would help cover his groin area.

"Just because you are desirable to me, doesn't mean I still love you,"Regina said, trying to sound defiant, but even hearing those words sounded false on her lips. She was upset with herself for not saying something else, because she knew Robin would know she was lying.

"I know you do Regina, you're just afraid to let that wall down again, and to a point I do understand. That said I also understand this, no matter what you try to do to shove me away, no matter how many men you try to make me jealous about, know this I love you with my whole heart milady. You have mine, you have had it for a long time, its never wavered, and I know I have yours. When this hurt I unintentionally caused you is past us, I intend to everyday tell you how much I love you," Robin said as he took her head between his hands and brought his lips down to hers softly this time, knowing it was time to be gentle with her as her emotions were surely all over the place. He kept her against him, his hands at her waist.

"I will never cause you to doubt how much I love you, I just need this one last chance to prove it to you," Robin said. He wanted her trust back in him more than anything. He wanted her to admit her feelings for him again, even though he knew they were still there, just buried below the hurt on her heart.

"I better be getting back. Jefferson will worry where I am," Regina said, saying anything,anything to slow these feelings that were exploding in her heart at his words. She loved him and would always love him, she knew this, but she wanted some time first.

"If Jefferson had interrupted us, I would have used my crossbow at him. I don't think he is that foolish of a man," Robin said, knowing the other man was going to make no attempt to follow him out to where Regina was. Jefferson was no fool, at his words Regina smiled.

"What is so amusing milady?" Robin asked, having to know.

"Jefferson said something like that about you shooting him with an arrow," Regina said, knowing Robin would have done so.

"Love makes many a man do foolish things, but know this, my love for you is sure. Its genuine, proper, faithful, constant, and steadfast," Robin said as he was about to kiss her once more, his lips were just a few inches from her.

"Gina!" Roland yelled as he came running to Regina, who moved away from Robin and picked him up.

"Gina, I have missed you tons," Roland said as he hugged Regina, who hugged him right back.

"As I have missed you my little knight," Regina said as she looked over at Robin who smiled back at the duo, this was his family, all that was missing was Henry. And he was determined to have it back once again.

"Gina, are you going to dance with my daddy now? I don't like that funny man with the hat," Roland said, not seeing the look between his Gina and his father. Robin just raised an eyebrow at this question.

"Well Roland, I don't know,your daddy hasn't asked me to dance," Regina said as she couldnt help the smile on her face from forming, she raised an eyebrow back at him.

"Well don't let me be foolish anymore. Milady may I have this dance?" Robin asked as he bowed slightly, she nodded her head.

"I would be honored," Regina said as she placed Roland down. Robin extended his hand and she placed hers in his and they started towards the court house. Roland smiling as he walked behind them as they came back inside many a people watched them. Mary Margaret smiled upon seeing them, Jefferson watched from the sidelines and just raised his drink to Regina, knowing the archer was not going to give up on her. Robin walked them over to the center of the dance floor and bowed to her and they started to dance, their bodies in perfect movement as they swayed to the music. He had his hand on the small of her waist and another holding her other hand.

"Just so you know one more thing milady, I plan on having the last dance as well, so no one will doubt who is taking you home," Robin said as he kept dancing with her, not wanting anyone to think she was going anywhere with the Mad Hatter. Regina just smiled up at him as they continued to dance, as this dance ended, Robin felt a tug on his cloak,he looked down to see his son.

"I want to dance with Gina too daddy," Roland said as Robin picked up his son and held him as the three of them danced the next song. Mary Margaret smiled hugely as she watched the trio, David looked over his shoulder seeing them, he was happy for them. The next dance Rumple danced with Regina, Henry had a turn, even David danced with Regina. Robin looked to where the Hatter was and Jefferson only smiled at Robin,as if he had been caught doing something enough the last dance Robin claimed Regina and they danced till the music ended and then some. Robin took the sleeping Robin from Little John and held him in arm, as he placed his other arm on her waist and led her out of the court house.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N-Thank**_ _**you all for the reviews, messages, follows, favorites. I'm so glad you like this older story of mine. And special thanks to Aletha for reminding me of it.**_

Robin escorted Regina back to her house after the ball, Roland had fallen asleep in Robin's arms halfway there with his head on his father's shoulders. Robin held one of Regina's hand in his as they walked to her home. They arrived at her doorstep and Regina unlocked her door and let Robin in. He placed the sleeping Roland down on her couch as he walked over to where Regina stood in the hallway.

"I enjoyed our evening even if I was not your original date tonight milady," Robin said as he took one of her hands and placed it on his chest. His hand caressed hers as she stood there in front of him.

"I could tell," Regina said as she remembered what they had done in the courtyard.

"You have always had that affect on me. From the first time I ever saw you, I knew something was there from the moment you looked up at me," Robin said as he looked into her eyes. Her big brown eyes that were always full of emotions. Her long, flush eyelashes blinked at him. He had never met a woman with such long eyelashes. But then again he had never observed so many things about a woman before. Not until she had come into his life.

"You know you could have let me say goodbye to Jefferson before we left. He was nice enough to bring me there," Regina said, feelings going through her as Robin stared into her eyes. She felt the tingling going through her hands at the feel of his hands on her.

"He was lucky I didn't punch him," Robin said as he moved even closer to her. "Because if he had made any moves on you I would have." Robin said. "But I also know you were just using him to make me jealous." Robin said, he had known what game she was playing from the moment she had walked in with the Mad Hatter.

"And did it work?" Regina asked smiling slightly at him.

"Yes it did, and if you ever do that again, I promise I will put you over my knee and spank you for trying that on me," Robin said as he moved his hands to the side of her face.

"Not even if I want you to do so?" Regina said as she watched his head move closer to hers.

"Then that is something, will we do when we are alone," Robin promised her before closing his eyes and kissing her lips. It was a deep kiss from the beginning he was letting her know how much he loved her.

She met his kiss with equal passion by opening her mouth letting his tongue in to meet hers. Their tongues danced against each others. Robin moved one hand to the back of her neck to hold her there while his other moved to her waist to pull her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders to anchor herself to him.

Robin moved closer to her making her take a few steps back till finally Regina's back met one of the walls in the hallway. At the contact her eyes opened to see Roland still asleep on the couch.

"Roland," Regina murmured against his lips.

"He sleeps like a druken sailor," Robin replied back, never letting their kiss stop during this. She closed her eyes as she continued to kiss him back.

Robin's hands went to her waist lifting her up slightly against the wall. Robin held her up as he moved his lips to her neck, kissing it with his mouth. Regina wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold onto him. Robin knew he would never grow tired of this woman. She had kept him on his toes every moment they have ever shared together and he didn't see that coming to an end anytime soon.

"Daddy," Roland said as he had just woken up and picked his head up.

The two adults broke apart at the sound of his voice. Robin looked down at Regina at the desire in her eyes that he had cause. Robin turned and walked back over to where his son was still lying on the couch.

"Hey little man. Are you ready to go home now?" Robin asked as he rubbed his son's chest.

"Uh huh. Where is Gina?" Roland asked as he sat up on the couch.

"Right here my little knight." Regina said as she walked over to the couch.

"I'm very happy you are with daddy again Gina." Roland said with a smile so big his dimples were showing. He was looking up at two of his favorite people ever. Roland moved his arms up and Regina leaned down for him to hug her.

"My son is a very smart young man," Robin said with a smile on his face his dimples too were showing.

"I can't win with you two," Regina said as a smile reached her face as well.

"Come on little man. Regina needs her sleep as we do as well," Robin said as he picked up his son and walked to the door. He turned to her before leaving.

"Just so there is no doubt, I plan on being your escort at the Christmas Ball later this year, "Robin said as he stood at the door.

"Is that so?" Regina asked as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes milady, that is quite so," Robin said with a smirk of confidence on his face.

"What if I already have a date?" Regina asked smugly.

"No one is better than daddy Gina," Roland said as his father laughed at his son's words.

"I guess you have been told," Robin said as he smiled down at Regina.

"I can't say no to my little knight," Regina said to Roland and took her fingers and pinched his cheek causing Roland to laugh.

"So you have a date for that night milady," Robin said as he leaned in and was just about to kiss her on the cheek when Roland beat him to it.

"My little son, the thief of kisses," Robin said as he then leaned in and kissed her other cheek quickly.

"Good night," Regina said as she opened the door for them to leave. Robin turned once more before starting down the path of her walkway. Roland waved to her as they then started on their way back to the campsite.

Regina closed the door and leaned up against it for a few moments and closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She moved her fingers to her lips feeling where Robin's lips had been. She knew they were swollen from his kiss and she smiled at that. She went upstairs and removed her outfit and got into bed her dreams that night were of a certain outlaw.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N-Thank you all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. You are the ones who, IMO make fanfics so important. Hope you all enjoy, and you especially Aletha, this is all your fault :)**_

 _ **Side Note- That said, please never take anything for granted. If you have someone who means something to you, a friend, sibling, etc... and you haven't seen them or spoken to them in awhile because you've been busy or such, send them a message, call them. Five minutes can mean so much to someone you may never see again.**_

For the next few weeks Robin was making every effort to keep courting Regina. Whether if he was sending her flowers to her house or taking her for walks in the forest or in the park. Sometimes Roland was with them and sometimes it was just the two of them for hours.

But one thing that Regina noticed is that he made no moves on her. Sure he would kiss her hand or even her lips but nothing like what had happened the night of the Halloween Ball. She was beginning to wonder if something was wrong, if he had started to regret his decision to pursue her again.

Tonight was the night of the town's carnival, everyone in town would be there. There were several booths set up and rides for people to enjoy. Regina wore a black dress that came to just below her knees. Robin had told her he would be there around 5 to take her. She was beginning to worry that he was going to tell her that it was over between them. And it could not come at a worse time, she had decided to give him another chance and now she felt like a fool for thinking otherwise. But upon hearing her doorbell ringing she went to answer knowing who would be there.

"Gina!" Roland said as he smiled upon seeing her.

"Hello my little knight," Regina said as she stooped down to his level to give him a hug.

"You look beautiful milady," Robin said as she looked up at him. She smiled quickly and turned and grabbed her coat and left her house, closing the door behind her.

"Shall we go?" Regina asked as Roland grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the walkway.

"Roland my boy wait," Robin said as he had to walk fast to catch up with them. Once there he took Regina's other hand and placed it in his as they started down the sidewalk towards town.

"I missed you milady," Robin whispered to her as they continued to walk.

"You saw me last night," Regina said thinking about their dinner at her house.

"Ah but its been too long. I miss being in your presence," Robin said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Regina said sharply.

"Yes very much. Why are you doubting me now?" Robin asked.

"Well it just seemed like you didn't want to be with me lately," Regina said as she looked anywhere but at him at that moment.

"So you are missing my attentions is that it milady?" Robin asked with a smile on his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Regina said as Robin let out a small laugh.

"Ah milady, but I do think you know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm glad you noticed," Robin said as they arrived at the carnival. There was the fall aroma all around, apples and spice and a hint of rustic leaves floating through the air.

"You did this to me intentionally? Is this some sort of game you have been playing with me?" Regina said her voice louder this time.

"What game are you talking about Gina?" Roland asked.

"Nothing sweetie. Do you want to get some ice cream?" Regina asked, upon seeing Roland nod. She gave him some money and he walked off. Regina kept him in her sights the whole time.

"I was not playing any game with you Regina. I have been trying to get you to admit your feelings for me for awhile now," Robin said to her.

"By not.." Regina started to say but stopped, causing Robin to smile at her.

"Yes by getting you to admit how much you care about me. I know you have a lot of hurt to let go of," Robin said knowing how much he had let her down once before. But he had sworn never to do so again.

"I just don't know how to do all this. Trusting someone and knowing that they also have the ability to destroy you," Regina said.

"Regina, I had your trust once before. You trusted me with your heart quite literally," Robin said. "And I know I let you down, but I promise you that if you trust me with it again. I will never disappoint you." Robin swore to her.

"So why have you been pulling back these last few weeks from me?" Regina asked as she took in all his words to her.

"Because as much as we are attracted to each other and as much as we desire each other. Our relationship is built on more than that." Robin said. "You are the most important person to me, you and my son. And I would love to get to know Henry more as well. I would die for either of you and not think twice about it," Robin could see his words were having a huge impact on her.

"I do care about you," Regina said quietly.

"Its more than just caring Regina and you know this. My aim is so true, I'm going to show you how much I love you." Robin said to her. "I know you love me otherwise you would never have let me get that close to you. Your feelings had started as quickly as mine did. I knew without a doubt that night in the forest when you came to me and kissed me to shut me up." Robin said smiling at the memory. Their first kiss was always going to be very special to him.

"I just never wanted to break up another family," Regina said slightly overwhelmed by his words to her and the truth of them.

"You never broke us up. Time did and I accepted that she was never coming back and I moved on and fell in love with this incredible woman," Robin said as he took her right hand and placed it on his heart. "And she has my heart in her tiny hands."

"Robin I..." Regina was saying as his head started to lower and she met him halfway and sealed their lips together. Her arms were around him as his were around hers and the evening air and the scents floated around them. Neither heard the sounds of the carnival as time seemed to stand still as they kissed.

Robin knew she was in love with him, he had never doubted it and every time she returned his kiss like this it just reaffirmed his belief. Regina was the one woman for him to spend his life with, to share his dreams with. To have a family and future with.

For Regina she had been denying her feelings for him for too long. He had been right all along that it was the hurt talking every time she had denied her feelings for him. Robin was the one for her as he was one who was not afraid to stand up to her. Not here and not even in the enchanted forest then. She was done hiding her feelings for him and denying herself the happiness she knew he could bring her. She pulled away from the kiss and took his head in her hands.

"Robin... I love you too," Regina said as she smiled up at him, her eyes slightly misty. Robin kissed her hands and smiled back at her. This was what he had wanted for this lady to open her heart up to him once more.

"I never doubted it, milady," Robin said as she laughed at him.

"Shut up and kiss me again," Regina said.

"As milady wishes." Robin said as he did just so. Robin and Regina were so consumed with one another they forgot where they were.

Roland had been enjoying his ice cream and watching his daddy and Gina. He liked Gina so much, since that day she had saved him from that scary flying monkey and had given him a new toy. He loved spending time with her, and it appeared his daddy did as well.

Roland looked up at the night time sky that was just starting to form, and he saw a star. He closed his eyes tightly and made a quick wish. He then opened his eyes to see his daddy and Gina still in each other's arms, their foreheads touching one another. His daddy had his hands in Gina's hair.

"If anyone can make my wish come true, it's my daddy," Roland said as he took a bite of his ice cream. He would have to talk to his daddy later about his wish...


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N-Thank you all who have taken the time to read, review, follow and fav this story.**_

 _ **A/N-Okay Aletha, there is the end of it. I know I never went any further with it. But it's because of you I even put it back up. Hope you enjoyed it.**_

Later that night after Roland and Henry had rode a few rides and had way too much sugary treats, Robin and Regina were walking around the carnival together enjoying their time together. Roland and Henry were with David and Mary Margaret playing a few games on the other side of the carnival. They walked by one tent where there was a sign beside it about a fortune teller.

"Let's go in," Robin said as he turned to look at Regina.

"Oh surely you don't believe in such things," Regina said.

"Like you don't believe in destiny or soulmates right?" Robin asked with a teasing smirk on his face. "Maybe pixie dust?"

"Watch it thief," Regina said though she couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. Robin smiled as he took her hand and together they walked into the tent. Once inside they saw a table with a crystal ball and two chairs in front. They looked at each other and sat down and a second later a little old lady came out and sat in front of them. She looked like a gypsy lady from the past.

"So you two want to know what your future holds I take it?" the fortune teller asked as she looked from one to the other.

"Not all of it, we just thought this might be fun," Robin said with a small smile of nervousness on his face.

"Remember young man that sometimes the future is not always fun, nor is it always set." the fortune teller said. "Now give me your hands young man." Robin moved his hands so that the lady could hold them. She rubbed his hands with hers then turned his hand over to look at his palms.

"Hmmm strong, very strong. You have a very strong heart your man, when you love its a strong love and totally pure," the fortune teller said. "You have suffered a loss in the past, but that loss was healed. In your future there will be challenges and obstacles to over-come, but with your soul mate you will be rewarded with a true and and forever love." And with those words, Robin looked over at Regina and winked at her. She smiled back at him very much encouraged with the fortune teller's words.

"Now you," the fortune teller said as she placed her hands out for Regina.

"Oh I'm not-" Regina started to say.

"Come on, don't be scared," Robin said, teasing her.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Regina said as Robin raised his eyebrows at her and Regina put her hands in the older lady's hands. "A tortured heart, devastated many times but fiercely strong. And recently very much in love, your past came back to haunt you but that test has been passed." The gypsy said as she continued to read Regina's future. " And when you love you love with your entire being though you have not been able to in a very long time. Your futures are intertwined with one another as both your pasts were at one time."

"So this is all good things for us," Robin said.

"Be mindful of the future, never doubt the other and always have trust in your love for one another. There will be many who set to break you a part, but remain faith in the other and together you will have a true love." The fortune teller went on to say.

"Thank you for your insight," Regina said as the fortune teller bowed her head and left the room of the tent.

"Well that was a little cryptic," Regina said as they stood and walked out of the tent.

"As long as we love one another and trust one another, we have nothing to worry about," Robin said. "I love and trust you completely Regina."

"I love you so much, I have never loved nor trusted someone like this before." Regina said as they walked down the sidewalk towards where Henry and Roland were finishing getting their faces painted.

Henry had gotten a bow and arrow on his cheek and Roland had gotten an apple painted on his as well. Both Robin and Regina smiled upon seeing this children's faces.

"I think our boys enjoying their time they spend together," Robin said as they walked behind their boys as they went around the carnival.

"I don't think Henry is the only Mills that enjoys spending time with a Hood or Hoods," Regina said smiling upon thinking how happy she was.

"We Hoods enjoy spending as much time as we can with the Mills milady," Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I'll have you know that Roland has for at least a year been talking to me about wanting a brother," Robin said as he looked over at Regina, who turned her head sharply towards him.

She smiled as she looked at Roland, then Henry before replying. "When Henry was younger he practically begged me for a sibling. Sister, brother it didn't matter to him."

"I think he taken a liking to Roland," Robin said as he watched how his son tried to do everything like Henry.

"I think it's the same for Henry," Regina said.

"And I hear from a reliable source that there is a certain Queen has a partner for the upcoming ball," Robin asked as they stood there with their arms around the other.

"I hear that too." Regina said with a smile, knowing what he was about to ask her.

"Gina, Daddy do you like my paint?" Roland asked as he and Henry came running up to where they stood.

"Yes little man we sure do," Robin said as he picked up Roland.

"Nice face paint Henry," Regina said as she put an arm around Henry to hug him to her.

"I thought it was a great idea," Henry said as he smiled over at Robin who nodded back.

"So I wonder if anyone would like to go get some ice cream before we go home?" Regina asked.

"Meeeeeee!" Roland yelled out as the other three laughed at his excitement.

"Then let's go," Robin said as they started to walk off, Henry walking with Regina and Roland up in Robin's arms. Robin and Regina held hands as they left the carnival.

FIN.


End file.
